Appoplexian (Classic)
' Appoplexian's (a play on apoplexy, the part of the brain that deals with anger) are a species from the planet Appoplexia. Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids sans tail with huge muscles. They have orange fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests and feet, and black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. They also have 4-fingered hands and 3-toed feet. They have quill-like brows over each eye, and they have a large single claw coming out of both wrists. This feline race values emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, he or she expresses it. Generally that feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. They’re the masters of every form of grappling in the Milky Way Galaxy: the average 2-year-old Appoplexian could easily defeat a human heavyweight wrestling champion. Appoplexians all love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they always engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Their claws are to protect them from the other ferocious carnivores on their home planet. Appoplexians are powerful, argumentative, and extremely aggressive aliens. They believe any problem can be solved by hitting it (as quoted in the episode ''Con of Rath'' by Rath, "Not true! Sometimes you have to hit things A LOT!!!!"). They have immense strength, as well as being durable enough to withstand a powerful laser or missile at point-blank range without a single scratch. The claws on their wrists can extend, and by stabbing the ground, they can create a shock wave strong enough to burst a rock into rubble. Appoplexians could be one of the more physically powerful races in the universe as Rath was able to easily defeat Kevin (in his mutated form) and beat Manny, who had the DNA of a Tetramand. Appoplexians are almost always angry. This addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. This likely points to the possibility that the Appoplexian brains are more developed towards the parts that control anger and aggression, which is why their intelligence would be more dominated by emotion. They are also prone to referring to people by their full title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also have animistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry ("Whatever... food robot!", or "Let me tell you something Octagon Vreedle! You've gone too far! A man's food is his castle!"). Appoplexians, because of their dimwittedness, are prone mixing up metaphors ( "Let me tell you something Manny Armstrong! You wanted a piece of Rath, you've got a piece! But you just bit off an piece that's bigger than your stomach can chew!"). They are also the only creatures the Vreedle Brothers admit are dumber and more aggressive than themselves. Appoplexians can remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. This was shown when Rath defeated Manny easily with several wrestling moves, including a few aerial ones. Only male Appoplexians have been seen so far. Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens